


Dance, Dance

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: The Heart of Fall Out Boy's Songs [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high school dance for Patrick :) Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance, Dance

**I'm two quarters & a heart down**   
**And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds**   
**These words are all I have so I write them**   
**I need them just to get by**

Patrick was nervous as he made his way towards Valerie  
Val for short  
They'd only spoken once before  
But had all classes together  
He barely seventeen, a junior  
And she fifteen, a freshman  
A most beautiful freshman indeed  
She sported curious, always wide & wondering brown eyes  
Hair a lighter shade & styled like his friend's, Pete's hair  
Her ends dyed a vibrant blue  
Her skin well tanned & flawless  
High cheekbones, round little nose  
A faint tint of pink always giving her color  
For once he didn't see her wearing shorts & a band tee  
Patrick gasped as he saw her clothing choice  
It may have been a dance for juniors, but she must've been someone's date to get it  
He pushed the thought to the back of his mind  
Allowing his eyes to travel up & down her body  
She wore a black button down, fitting her lean frame perfectly  
And tight black skinny jeans, a chain hanging low on her right hip  
Sticking out the breast pocket of her shirt was a red & black checkered handkerchief  
Finally he made it to her table that she stood besides  
The table occupied by Brendon, & Ryan, along with Pete, Andy, Joe, & their dates  
Val had yet to taken notice to Patrick upon his quiet approach  
She laughed & shook her head at something Brendon said  
Her eyes landed on Patrick

"Hey 'Trick, Pete look who made it!" Val said yelling to Pete.

Patrick cringed away  
He hadn't known Val to be loud  
He assumed she spent too much time with Pete  
Before Patrick could react arms wrapped around him from behind

"Pattycakes, you made it!" Pete said against his ear.

Patrick chuckled nervously at the multitude of eyes on him  
He felt hideous in the tuxedo  
He sweat just by walking over here & he doubted he smelt good anymore  
Patrick felt ashamed being in Val's presence  
He was ugly, & fat, & disgusting  
And she was perfect, beautiful, everything he wasn't  
Val's smile faded when she noticed the teen hunch forward slightly

"Yea, made it." Patrick murmured to Pete.

Pete reluctantly released him  
Patrick said a soft hello to everyone, receiving a loud one in return from each body  
But not Val  
He could feel her eyes on him  
Intelligent & calculating; as if trying to figure him out  
Patrick shuffled back slightly, eyes staying on the floor  
He was almost completely out of the group, but a hand on his arm ceased his retreat back to the loners bench  
His eyes flickered up, wide with surprise at the brown pair staring back at him

"Where yah going?" Val asked loud enough to be heard over the music, but not loud enough to attract attention.

"... Uh... to... Ummm... Don't know?" He stuttered blushing like a madman.

Val's head titled to the side, a lopsided smile forming on her plump... soft lips  
Patrick shook his head trying to focus  
Val still looked at him, her eyes darkening  
She opened her mouth to speak, Patrick's eyes trained on the movement  
But she glanced at Pete who was climbing over to the table to Ryan

"Follow me."

And Patrick did

####

They ended up in the hallways  
Life in them nonexistent as of tonight  
But tomorrow they would be crowded once more  
Patrick's heart stuttered as Val reached for his hand & tugged him long  
She looked over her shoulder at him, finally stopping  
Val stood & looked directly at one locker in particular  
Locker 203, her locker  
Patrick's locker was across the hall from hers  
Patrick watched with interest as she entered her combination  
Just before opening it she looked at him  
Brown eyes serious

"Okay, Im'ma show you something only my friend Tyler has seen. And things will change between us because of them. Do you wish to see?" She asked.

He nodded quickly making Val smile  
She threw open the door  
Pictures caked to the inside of the door  
Of the guys & him, or Pete & him, or just him  
All of which sharing one thing in common  
Patrick had a heart around him  
He processed the information & blushed  
Val watched his expression with none of her own  
Patrick met her afraid gaze

"So you like me?" He asked too quiet to be heard.

"Yes." She answered blinking widely.

"Why'd you never tell me?" Patrick asked.

"Why'd you never tell me?" She retorted.

Patrick blushed deeper, & went for it  
He kissed her  
And she kissed back  
Both grinning hand in hand as they walked back to the dance  
Pete & Brendon & Ryan hooted, & cat called at the two  
They hid their blushed in one another's hair  
They danced together, laughing & having fun  
Val leaned in close & whispered into Patrick's ear;

"Dance, Dance Pattycakes. Dance, Dance," she said causing Patrick to smile small.


End file.
